VIP Level
What are VIP levels and how do I get them? When you make in-game purchases, you gain VIP points, which can give you various benefits. Consider them an extra thanks from us for supporting the game! One US Dollar will grant you 8 VIP points. Please note that we set all prices in USD and give the same prices to both Google and Apple, but those prices can vary in other currencies depending on current exchange rates. In addition, Google does not always use the same conversion rates as Apple. Your VIP level is visible to you and only you. VIP Level: 1 VIP Points: 24 ($3), Bonus Description: *Unlocked: 1 free Heroic Summons daily. *Unlocked: 2 free Great Summons daily. *Unlocked: 4 Quick Loot Keys daily. *Unlocked: 1 Extra Guild Crown Daily Quest (= 3 extra Crowns/day). *Unlocked: 5 free Stamina daily. *Unlocked: 5% reduce Raid Ticket refill timer *Unlocked: 5% increase of Stamina cap, see Level Progression for details *Unlocked: 5 extra Rune Inventory slots *Bonus: +5% gems from gem packs purchases (excludes special offers and daily gems) VIP Level: 2 VIP Points: 64 ($8), Bonus Description: *Unlocked: 8 Quick Loot Keys daily. *Unlocked: 2 free Raid Opponent Refreshes daily *Unlocked: 20% off Raid Ticket Refresh Cost (20 instead of 25 gems, etc) *Unlocked: 5 extra slots on Friend List *Unlocked: 10% reduce Raid Ticket refill timer *Unlocked: 10% increase of Stamina Cap *Unlocked: 10 extra Rune Inventory slots *Bonus: +10% gems from gem packs (excludes special offers and daily gems) VIP Level: 3 VIP Points: 175 ($22), Bonus Description: *Unlocked: 4 free Great Summons daily. *Unlocked: 10% more Pwnage Points from The Tower of Pwnage treasure chest *Unlocked: Hero potion XP increased by 50% *Unlocked: 15% reduce Raid Ticket refill timer *Unlocked: 15% increase of Stamina Cap *Unlocked: 10 free Stamina daily. *Unlocked: 15 extra Rune Inventory slots *Unlocked: 1 VIP Weekly Quest for 1 Legendary Hero token *Bonus: +15% gems from gem packs (excludes special offers and daily gems) VIP Level: 4 VIP Points: 400 ($50), Bonus Description: *Unlocked: 20% off Stamina purchase cost. *Unlocked: Hero starting level starts at 25% of Player Level. *Unlocked: 16 Quick Loot Keys daily. *Unlocked: 20% increase of Stamina Cap *Unlocked: 4 free Great Summons daily. *Unlocked: 10% more Pwnage Points from The Tower of Pwnage treasure chest *Unlocked: Hero potion XP increased by 50% *Unlocked: 15% reduce Raid Ticket refill timer *Unlocked: 10 free Stamina daily. *Unlocked: 15 extra Rune Inventory slots *Unlocked: 1 VIP Weekly Quest for 1 Legendary Hero token *Bonus: +20% gems from gem packs (excludes special offers and daily gems) VIP Level: 5 VIP Points: 800 ($100) Bonus Description: Unlocked: Access to VIP Portal Bonus: +25% gems from gem packs (excludes special offers and daily gems) VIP Level: 6 VIP Points: 1400 ($175) Bonus Description: Unlocked: Three free raid opponent refreshes daily. Unlocked: 25% off token refresh costs Unlocked: 20% off summon friend cost. Bonus: +30% gems from gem packs (excludes special offers and daily gems) Bonus: Increase friend list size by 10. VIP Level: 7 VIP Points: 2400 ($300) Bonus Description: Unlocked: Half-priced summon friend refresh costs. Unlocked: Hero Dungeon XP increased by 50% Unlocked: Total of 20 free quick loot keys daily. Bonus: +40% gems from gem packs (excludes special offers and daily gems) VIP Level: 8 VIP Points: 3600 ($450) Bonus Description: Unlocked: Player Dungeon xp increased by 50% Unlocked: Player quest XP increased by 50% Bonus: 50% gems from gem packs (excludes special offers and daily gems) VIP Level: 9 VIP Points: 5600 ($700) Bonus Description: Hero starting level at 50% Player Level. Hero potion XP increased by 100% Bonus: +60% gems from gem packs (excludes special offers and daily gems) VIP Level: 10 VIP Points: 8000 ($1000) Bonus Description: Unlocked: Upgraded VIP portal. Unlocked: Double Celestial Evos from portals. Hero Dungeon XP increase 100% Bonus: 70% gems from gem packs (excludes special offers and daily gems) Overview Table